Universe in Which Everything is Backwards
by Madame Belegore
Summary: A Grueling Reminder of My Place in this Universe in Which Everything is Backwards (A.G.R.O.M.P.I.T.U.I.W.E.I.B.) - A bridge malfunctions and CliffJumper is thrust into the world of Shattered Glass. How will he survive when everything is absolutely backwards (the back story of my tumblr rp blog, hellshorns)?
1. The Bridge

There was no telling what would erupt from behind the grounder's vermillion optics once they were powered off for the much needed rest. Having just returned from his 'assumed imprisonment' from the Decepticons, he hoped he would sleep better than he did most other nights.

He was wrong.

The nightmare was simple, it was happy at first. The voices of the Prime, Ratchet, BumbleBee, BulkHead and Arcee filled his processor. There was an absence of SmokeScreen since he was not yet introduced to the team and CliffJumper (from what he learned) had been killed before he arrived.

/

The cheers were heavy and the air was light, the grounder was glad to be a part of this little 'family' as he grinned widely.

"Another successful raid on a Decepticon mine!" BulkHead exclaimed as he clapped both CliffJumper and BumbleBee on the back, causing them to slightly stagger. BumbleBee beeped in agreement, clapping his servos together in enthusiasm.

CliffJumper only fake blushed and rubbed the space between his optics with a digit. "Awe, shucks y' guys!" He said with a laugh. Optimus only smiled and nodded his helm to the team. Arcee had her servos out in front of her, re-enacting a scene that happened in the mine, causing all of them to laugh. Even Ratchet.

The base flickered red, a warning sign as Ratchet was taken back to the main console in the main room of the Auto Bot base. A worried look crossed his faceplate as he ran the data through his processor, trying to understand the meaning of the message. "There's been sightings of Decepticon activity near an old construction site. It seems more Energon had been uncovered and Fowler was on his way to the Capital to speak with several agents there when he noticed it." Turning, his hip plating hissed as he looked to Optimus for orders.

"CliffJumper, BumbleBee, come with me and Ratchet, prepare a ground bridge." He ordered, Arcee and BulkHead seemed disappointed they were being left behind, but a nudge from CliffJumper to both of them told them not to worry, they were needed with Ratchet in case something happened in their absence.

The medical officer typed in the co-ordinates and pulled down the lever, activating an immediate ground bridge to their next task at hand. Little to all of their knowledge, the sides of the bridge's arches clicked and hissed with electricity. It didn't affect the performance of the ground bridge in the slightest. At least not yet.

Optimus prime stood before the two companions he would be taking with him and gave them a stern nod, turning on pede and starting for the ground bridge. "Auto Bots, transform and roll out!" He ordered, semi- leaping into the air and the hissing of components dragged over metal, cables stretched and the tires of the Prime's alternate mode- a blue and red semi-truck –thundered down the span of the bridge, soon vanishing in a mist of energy.

BumbleBee was quick to follow, nearly sprinting before transforming, the stinging yellow Camaro squealed down the span. Electricity cracked along the arches, more noticeable. Soon BumbleBee vanished.

Now that CliffJumper was the last to go, he gave his comrades a big ole smile and a small salute as he made his way to the bridge, transforming and squealing his tiers like BumbleBee did, but he wasn't as fancy as the scout.

Electricity crackled and the colors of the portal started to become infected, starting from under the bridge to the arches, changing every small atom to a reverse color. It spread so fast that the sound of Ratchet's voice screaming for him to stop went unheard as his alternate mode was laced with electricity.

And he was gone.


	2. Firefight

Tires squealed desperately on uneven ground as his frame smoked and he was abruptly dropped off seven feet from the ground. The red automobile was quick to swerve and two-wheel around a sharp bend of warped earth and asphalt before touching down on all four tires.

"CliffJumper to base, what the pits just happened?" He radioed to Ratchet, but he was suddenly met back with a screeching buzz similar to static and a hacksaw on metal. He hummed in frustration and turned his tires to start and drive slowly forward, trying to find a flat surface to drive on.

This clearly wasn't the drop off designation as he tried calling out for Optimus and BumbleBee, but to no avail. They simply weren't anywhere in sight. And the only thing in his sights was a world in utter and complete ruin.

The roads were shredded to oblivion, the streetlights were uprooted like trees and left lying in the middle of the road in which he had to carefully roll over as to not puncture a tire or disable cables. The stores had their windows blown in from a sheer force of power and display. Several of the buildings were crumbling into themselves and the air was thick and dusty, as if this was just a simple aftermath of a tornado.

Sidewalks were buckled upwards like a disfigured inchworm as debris littered every surface. Now noticing the sky, it wasn't blue, it was black and orange, smog hung over the heavily desolated down, destroyed beyond recognition. CliffJumper had rolled to a stop when in the center of a four-way was a large steel sign that dug into the ground. It was bent in the middle, but it glinted with the light of his fog-lights.

'Welcome to Jasper, Nevada.'

It wasn't far off that something sounded and a bright blue bullet of electricity and heat shot past him, causing him to swerve his tires and jolt forward to avoid hitting the sign as he sped towards a cluster of ruined homes and ducked behind them, shutting off the fog lights, he transformed with weapons in hand and waited.

Silence dragged on until CliffJumper moved to peer from behind the building, only to see a slim figure accompanied by a larger figure. Optics narrowed, who were those two? The figures seemed to be conversing.

"Look at this place! The Auto Bots are getting careless, DreadWing!" The voice of the smaller figure said as it reached out to touch the sign. He recognized that voice from anywhere. "Commander StarScream, we just chased one of them off, we need to be careful." The voice of the one named DreadWing urged, the large cannon hoisted and poised on his hip, pointing towards where CliffJumper was crouched.

"I know, but I just can't bear the thought of having lost this place to them… It clearly is a reminder that we are in our darkest hour." The smaller seeker said as he looked up to DreadWing.

CliffJumper was at a loss of words as he leaned a little too far. They did this? The Auto Bots? A cluster of debris fell and a shot rang out as the shelter CliffJumper was behind was being pelted by bullets. StarScream had moved away from the sign and slightly behind DreadWing for cover as he on-lined his own weapons.

CliffJumper had no choice but to roll out and fire his own at the two. Both of the seekers split, causing CliffJumper to trail after one of the figures as they danced out of the flurries of shots. He was able to hit the Commander on the shoulder as he could hear a loud yelp, a grin spread across his faceplates before he shouted in surprise. He danced on tip toe away from shots aimed away from his frame, but at his pedes.

"Commander!" The larger seeker shouted, dentals bared as he sauntered forward slowly, letting his cannon fire rapidly at the red grounder as he danced away, soon twisting behind an overpass column. DreadWing continued to shoot relentlessly, until his cannon overheated and the spinning contraption inside whined as it stopped. It was enough time to allow CliffJumper to slightly duck out and fire a barrage of bullets at the larger seeker, who held the weapon up like a shield.

A small flash of quick movement and an arm whipped to the side to shoot at the shadow that was making its way towards him. A yelp and a shot hit its mark on his side and the Commander went down quickly. DreadWing bellowed in pure furry and rage as his Commander was brought to his knees. Clutching the cannon, he angrily threw the cannon over his shoulder after disconnecting the sword, charging with malice in his optics.

CliffJumper knew he was in trouble as he watched his shots bounce off the seeker, but his body wasn't invincible as scorch marks were left in their wake. Light rivers of Energon ran from the shots and down his frame. Arms raised, DreadWing bellowed as he pulled the blade through the air, causing the grounder to quickly duck and roll away.

Pausing, the seeker turned towards CliffJumper as a crack sounded behind him, blade in servo as a slash appeared on the beam he was just behind not too long ago. The rocks started to pelt the two of them and DreadWing quickly rolled out of the way of the falling bridge as did CliffJumper.

They quickly got to their pedes and DreadWing let the sword slice the air, the dust visibly pulling away like smoke as CliffJumper nearly got sliced in half. He stumbled backwards, nearly avoiding a thrust to the helm as he tripped. Right into the waiting claws of the second seeker as he quickly intertwined his digits around the others arm and chassis, locking them in a deadlock, legs moving to lock at the grounder's thighs. DreadWing was about to swing downward, but stopped when he saw the struggle his Commander was going through just to keep the grounder in place. He didn't want to slice his Commander in two.

StarScream winced as the wound to his side leaked heavily and pooled quickly next to him. DreadWing wasted no time in raising the butt of his blade.

"W-Whoa wait, hold on—!" CliffJumper tried to plead before he was knocked out by the others brutal swing. Falling limp in his servos, StarScream released his hold and leaned back with the bot against him. Panting heavily, the seeker looked up at the other and winced.

DreadWing was quick to pull the bot off of him and offered a servo to the other as he put his blade back upon its mount on his back. StarScream winced and whimpered once he was on his pedes, a servo to his side as he stumbled slightly. DreadWing knelt down and peeled the others servo away to survey the damage to his Commander. It wasn't fatal, but it wasn't good either.

"Commander, we need to take you to Doctor Knock Out." He announced as StarScream nodded quickly, putting his servo on the others that was on his hip.

"Y-Yes, let's do that… But what about him?" StarScream gestured to the grounder as he lay knocked out and oblivious.

"We'll take him with us, Lord Megatron or Sir SoundWave could get some information about the Auto Bot's intentions. It would prove useful if he were to come with us."

"A _prisoner_? Do you hear yourself, DreadWing?" The seeker asked as his optical ridges were furled upwards in concern. DreadWing shuttered his optics and adverted the others gaze.

"We have no choice, Commander. It could very well save the world form its sudden doom. We need to know how to stop them before they do themselves in." He pointed out, causing the smaller seeker to lower his helm. He was silent before he nodded quietly.

DreadWing raised a servo to his audio communications, but he was interrupted by a small and tiny figure that ducked behind the rubble, soon dipping out and pointing her guns at the two of them. DreadWing quickly put himself in the line of fire, gently pushing StarScream behind him as he growled.

But Arcee didn't even move forward, she tilted her helm, eying them from her spot before she turned, transforming and speeding off. Both the seekers were baffled.

"Did she just _leave_ her comrade behind? They didn't do that last time when BumbleBee was downed by SoundWave… I thought they fought denta and claw for their comrades…" StarScream mumbled before he turned back to look down at the unconscious vermillion grounder. His optics grew wide.

"DreadWing! _Do you know who this is_?" He asked as he pointed to the downed Auto Bot.

"Of course, it's Arcee's old partner TailGate." He simply replied, StarScream quickly shook his helm.

"I thought Airachnid off-lined him in front of her… No, it _is_ CliffJumper! We had him off-lined not too long ago, how did he _survive_?! And what is _with_ the paint job?" He asked as he crouched down, only to wince again and he moved the others jaw to look at him over. "It's no doubt. It's him." He murmured as he looked up to DreadWing. The larger tilted his helm before he looked back to where Arcee was only moments before.

"She didn't _recognize_ him, though…" DreadWing muttered as he looked back down to see StarScream shutter his optics in pain. DreadWing moved his servo to gently pull the seeker up. Without wasting any time, opened a communications line to their Third in Command.

"Sir SoundWave, we request an _immediate_ space bridge, Commander StarScream is injured and we have a possible prisoner." DreadWing said, moving to stoop down and grasp the smaller grounder by the waist and hoist him up. He offered a servo to his Commander, who took it for support, digits curling in mute pain as his side leaked out faster than he would have liked.

Before them a vortex of the same colors that CliffJumper had driven into before being spit out here in this place. DreadWing looked around him, staying alert and helping guide StarScream through the gate and to the safety of the Nemesis.


	3. The Explination

The vermillion grounder's optics shuttered online and squinted to a bright light overhead. Voices had roused him out of his darkness as he attempted to move a servo to cover his optics, only to realize they were cuffed in stasis locks at his sides as he was on a flat surface. He groaned as the dent in his helm was ringing from the harsh blow of the large seeker.

The voice of his awakening caused the three in the room to turn and glance at him, before their voices dropped quietly, but were still audible. He glanced over only slightly, his helm restricted by the lock under his chin to restrict all his helm movement. His cyan optics tilted towards the corner of his vision, where the three were nearby.

"Commander StarScream, I assure you you'll be fully recovered in two days, do try to get some rest, alright?" A voice smooth as silk cut the silence. A small whine of disappointment before it was muffled with a whimper as he could hear scraping of claws on the table nearby.

StarScream was seated on a berth as he gripped it tightly as the other grounder had started to pull and trim away parts of the metal that were not able to be repaired. He brought over some kind of material to weld over the wound for a temporary fix. "I'm sorry about this, but we don't have enough parts or supplies for a proper fix. This is the best I can do for the time being until our scouts return with salvageable parts."

"It's f-fine, Knock Out, I expect nothing less from you." He whimpered, letting the medical officer weld the remaining parts of the metal onto his side. Knock Out chuckled softly in response and pulled away. CliffJumper couldn't see much thanks to the light above that made him squint to the point where everything was blurred. Deciding it to be best, he closed his optics and focused on their voices instead.

"There. And please, take this, you'll need it. The nuclear radiation of Jasper is light, but just to be safe."

"Knock Out, I can't take this, please, you need this…!"

"I can make do with one less cube of medical grade, Commander, please."

"If… If you insist… I'll get you more to make."

"Much appreciated, Commander."

The conversation was slightly confusing, but CliffJumper came to an understanding that these Decepticons were low on supplies and apparently low on medical grade. He remembered having his first taste of medical grade and nearly purged it, fanning his glossa with a whine in disapproval. Ratchet had only rolled his optics and shook his helm. _"It's not so bad if you don't think about it, CliffJumper._" Ratchet had said.

CliffJumper was really starting to miss his little family, but right now it seemed that something was very wrong and off about this place. Even these bots here were a little off to some extent. He craned his helm slightly and furrowed his optical ridges, trying to catch what they were saying.

"Arcee just _left_ him? Left him to flee?"

"Yes, that is what happened, Doctor. I don't understand it myself, but she didn't seem to recognize CliffJumper, even with the color change."

"Now that you mention it, his color _is_ different."

Different? What was different about his frame? It was the same as it always was! As far as he was concerned, CliffJumper didn't change any part of him aside from his Cybertron alternate mode to an Earth alternate mode so he could blend in instead of being some alien hot rod. He would have stuck out like a sore thumb, and he was sure his holoform wouldn't have done him justice. CliffJumper's face contorted into confusion.

"At first we thought it was TailGate, but with the knowledge that Airachnid had off-lined him back on Cybertron we had to assume it was CliffJumper. TailGate's body has never been on Earth."

"Hm, that does make sense. I think Arcee didn't know it was him because she has no knowledge that CliffJumper is dead. Or was."

Wait, he was _dead_? But he was alive, right here! Venting air and cycling it, spark brightly burning and beating with life. There was no way in the _pits_ he was dead. Just what was going on?!

"What's going on? I'm not dead." He voiced his own question as he peeled his optics open ever so slightly to glance slightly to the side, blinking rapidly to dispel the infectious light overhead. Soon it was shadowed out when a figure loomed slightly overhead, optics a bright cyan. Just like his own. He blinked rapidly and made a confused sound and cringed as a new light invaded his optics, causing them to whirl and shrink before growing again as it was pulled away.

"You're lucky, Lt. DreadWing, you didn't give him processor damage." The medical officer said to the massive seeker as he was standing next to StarScream. He let out a sigh he was holding in. Wait, was he actually concerned about him? Just what the pits was going on?!

"CliffJumper, I'm so sorry about Lt. DreadWing's actions, he's a bit on the rough side." The medic said as he offered a smile. CliffJumper tensed against the restraints.

"What the _pits_ are you _apologizing for_? You're Decepticons, you're liars and thieves! What the pits is going on?!" He demanded before the medic moved to turn the light slightly to the side. His cyan optics met the others and they grew wide. "No way…"

Before him stood the medical officer he had heard of named Knock Out- but the problem was, he wasn't red like he was. He was _blue_. Teal to be more precise. CliffJumper's jaw dropped open as he stared at the grounder before him. He had heard of him and his crazy obsession with taking things apart, which caused him to squirm slightly to try and look down at himself.

"Easy, CliffJumper, I haven't done anything to you. You're safe here with us." He smiled as he gave the others arm a reassuring pat. CliffJumper tensed.

"Please just tell me what's going on. Is this a dream?" He asked, he secretly hoped it was a dream because he wanted so desperately to wake up and laugh it off. He couldn't wait to tell the guys about this crazy messed up dream of his. But he started to rapidly take in short in-takes of air as Knock Out frowned and shook his helm.

"I'm afraid not, CliffJumper, please understand. We don't know how you're still—"

"I never slagging died!" CliffJumper interrupted, only to have DreadWing growl at the rudeness he was providing to their medical officer, who flinched at CliffJumper's tone of voice. He looked and seemed genuinely hurt at the others attitude. Sure he was strapped to a berth and he would act that way.

"I came out of a ground bridge Ratchet put up and then suddenly I'm here! Then I get shot at suddenly at that big oaf over there." He growled, DreadWing's hackles rose as he bared his denta.

"How dare you!" He snapped, being held back by StarScream's servo that was splayed on his chassis as he stood in front of him. "Commander…!"

"No, DreadWing, please…" The seeker pleaded. He looked back to Knock Out who had his optics adverted to the floor before he looked up, brows furrowed. He marched up to CliffJumper and gave him a clear smack across the faceplates, which startled everyone in the room. The sound of metal on metal echoed in the large room and CliffJumper instantly shut up after that.

"Listen to yourself! You act just like them!" Knock Out started, raising his voice as he continued, "If what you say is true and you're not from here then you shouldn't be acting like them! But you are just like them! It's no wonder Jasper was lost to the Auto Bots! You even took away San Francisco and New Jersey! While you and your _comrades in arms_ are out tearing apart the world, we're working frantically to fix it!"

Knock Out was nearly screaming at CliffJumper now, who stared with wide optics. He looked down slightly and stared at the clenched servos before he heard StarScream come closer to gently put his servos on Knock Out's shoulders. Knock Out had tensed before he sighed deeply and rubbed at his optics. "I'm sorry Commander…" He said softly.

"It's alright, Knock Out, we all feel the same way…" StarScream reassured before he gently nuzzled his helm to reassure him. Knock Out nodded quietly.

"I won't step out of line again." He said with a weak voice. Looking up to CliffJumper who seemed utterly at a loss of words and confused, he looked down slightly. "I will remove your cuffs if you promise not to attack." He said softly.

CliffJumper was about to protest, but he kept his mouth shut this time. After a moment of staying quiet, CliffJumper slowly nodded. DreadWing stayed nearby as he shifted his weight and crossed his arms over his chassis. After getting his word, the stasis cuffs were deactivated and CliffJumper lay still for a moment before moving his wrists slowly to rub them. They weren't on tight but from previous experiences he knew that cuffs could eat into the plating and leave neuron damage.

"I don't know how to explain to you what's going on since we assume you're the original. But clearly you're not." Knock Out said, watching as the red grounder sat up.

It was now he understood the different colorations. Knock Out was almost completely teal. The gold of his collar vents and wheel struts were blue. Just a normal blue like the Crayola crayon blue. Baffled, CliffJumper was confused.

"Take your time." Knock Out said, seeing the confusion and curiosity of the other like a sparkling with a brand new toy or pet cyber kitten. CliffJumper muttered a thank-you as he stared at the grounder. Why was his optics cyan? They should be red, weren't all of the Decepticon bred with red optics…?

His optics widened. If they had cyan optics, then that meant they were _good_. And that would only mean that his team would have _red_, meaning they were affiliated with _evil_. He frowned at this before he looked to StarScream. Who had his servos in front and clasped as he watched CliffJumper, a little more nervous as his wings were slightly lowered.

His crest and optics were cyan as well. Everything red, he realized, was blue. The rest of the seeker's frame was the same color, the gray was gray, black was black. StarScream adverted his gaze, a little wary of the other since he had hurt him in the side and shoulder, although the shoulder guard was just slightly charred.

Leaning slightly to look at the larger seeker behind the two of them, DreadWing glared back quietly. CliffJumper could hardly make out that his blue frame wasn't red, but mustard yellow. And like the other two, his optics were cyan, even the yellow on his frame was a pastel dark blue. Not dark enough to be navy blue, but if it was lightened, that's what it was. CliffJumper tilted his helm slightly before looking back at Knock Out who was wringing his servos.

"I know it's confusing as all pits, but I can't explain it." He frowned before StarScream nodded quietly.

"We're only trying to stop you—I mean them, from destroying Earth. They have more supplies than we do and we're barely getting by." StarScream said softly as he watched CliffJumper move to stand, DreadWing giving a warning growl, but was silence when Knock Out raised a servo.

"Please excuse Lt. DreadWing, he's protective of us. We don't have as much combat experience as we'd like to have, but our place is on the Nemesis and making sure everyone is accounted for." Knock Out explained as to why DreadWing was on edge often. "He's really a sweet spark if you get to know him." The teal grounder smiled with a soft chuckle.

In all honesty, CliffJumper didn't know wither to laugh or scoff, so he remained silent. "Uh… So… What did I look like?" He asked as he tilted his helm slightly at Knock Out, whose smile faltered.

"You were blue. Not like me, no, a bit darker teal." He explained, "With vermillion optics."

"Vermillion optics… Blue frame…" He echoed as he rubbed his helm and noticed that one of his horns was broken. He exclaimed in surprise and touched it, tracing the jagged edges. "What the _pits happened to my horn_?!" CliffJumper nearly yelled.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault." DreadWing said as he pushed himself away from the wall and came closer. He was very much bigger than the three of them. "I may have hit you a little too hard." He apologized with a small bow of his helm. He watched the larger seeker pull out the broken horn and offered it to him in his talons.

CliffJumper sighed as he stared at it. "Oh man now I feel like an unbalanced bovine." He whined as he reached out and took the broken horn. "Thanks for hanging onto it, though." CliffJumper mumbled. DreadWing nodded again with an apologetic look as his optic horns slightly wilted.

"At least it is a battle scar." The larger seeker said to reassure the other. CliffJumper tilted his helm as he rolled the tip of the horn between his digit tips.

"I like the sound of that. Thanks." He said with a small smile. Knock Out smiled, as did StarScream who moved over and lightly touched his shoulder before he placed his servo fully on it.

"Now that we understand one another, we have to figure out how to fit you in with the rest of us…" He sighed as he looked over to Knock Out, who had a servo to his chin as he was studying the red grounder before him. He motioned StarScream over who went over and they turned their backs to him, whispering to one another. Occasionally they glanced back and then continued to whisper. CliffJumper stood awkwardly and shuffled his pedes, rolling the horn in his servo as DreadWing watched his two comrades.

When the two broke out of their huddle, StarScream was the one to announce their plans. "The only way for you to fit in here with the rest of us is to change your paintjob and your optic filters. We have enough materials to do both. But the sad thing is, we have to return you to your comrades. And in order to not arouse suspicion, we might have to… _Mutilate_ you a little so they believe you aren't from elsewhere. Don't worry, CliffJumper, we'll keep in touch with concealed communication frequencies that only we use."

CliffJumpers shoulders sagged even further. "Oh Primus are you serious? I don't think I look good in blue." He whined slightly before he sighed, "But you're right. If I have to fit in to stay alive, then I will." He gave a firm nod, Knock Out and StarScream returned it.

"First let's get you something to eat and some rest before we start the transformation." Knock Out smiled, laughing lightly at his own pun. StarScream smiled as did DreadWing.

And CliffJumper laughed lightly.


	4. The Stock

Being led down the halls of the Nemesis, the light not a bright red, but a dull blue. CliffJumper was having a hard time accepting the fact that the Decepticons were the _good_ guys in this alternate reality. But he followed after the two, DreadWing splitting off to go and assist with his Master's orders and needs. Possibly an update of what had happened and why an emergency space bridge was needed since it consumed a lot of SoundWave's Energon to create and dispel one.

Silence loomed between the three of them before a clearing of the vocals. "So, uh, where are we, exactly?" CliffJumper asked, causing StarScream to turn his helm slightly and slow his pace to walk alongside the grounder, having Knock Out lead them towards the Energon storage where all their remaining fuel was kept.

"We don't stay in a set location, we fly around. If we were to land, the Auto Bots could easily storm us and overtake us. And take the Nemesis for their own warship and wreak havoc for the lives below and even for those out in the galaxies. We never land." StarScream explained, his servos held behind his back as he lowered his helm, his ridges were slightly raised in sadness and desperation.

"We hardly have enough to keep her in the air, and the mines are getting harder to be able to get to when the Auto Bots storm us at every moment. We're lucky to get enough to power the ship _and_ to feed us."

"Damn… I'm really sorry to hear that. It's like that where I'm from, but it's us that are struggling to keep Earth from falling into ruin. And you guys are the ones destroying it trying to get to us." CliffJumper sighed as he moved to pat the others forearm in a reassuring way. "When the going gets tough, you just gotta give it your all and shove them twice as hard as they're shoving you."

StarScream blinked at the touch and smiled at the words. "Yes, that's right. We will make it through this, one way or another. Thank you."

The silver and teal seeker fell quiet, moving his servos out front to wring his digits. "Say, what are we like in where you come from, if you don't mind me asking." He looked down at his servos with teal optics before looking back up to CliffJumper. Knock Out had his helm slightly tilted to listen in on their conversation.

"Well, for starters, you look like you, but red crest and optics. But the only thing completely different is your personality. You're a jerk and you have this insane quest for power and knowledge and you even try to overthrow Megatron. But he ends up beating you to a pulp and it repeats. He screams a lot too. Knock Out's all red with gold in the neck vents and red optics. He's obsessed about his appearance and whatever. He enjoys taking things apart more than putting things back together. That's all I know about him, I haven't met him personally." CliffJumper started, getting a frown from the seeker as he looked down to his digits. He looked downright miserable of his alternate's actions.

"I'm sorry." StarScream apologized in a whisper. CliffJumper was taken aback and even paused in his walking, causing StarScream to take a few steps and realize he was walking alone, pausing to look back at CliffJumper.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked as he tilted his helm, the single horn glinting into the light as he eyed the seeker. StarScream blinked and fidgeted, Knock Out had paused to listen and watch quietly. StarScream stammered for a few seconds before he was quiet.

"Because it's m-me that's doing all this and causing such trouble for you and your t-team…" He murmured, only to shrink back when CliffJumper marched forward. He put a digit up between them and looked at StarScream straight in the optic, teal with teal.

"Don't you _ever_ apologize for something you didn't do. That StarScream I know isn't you, so don't _ever say that again._ Alright?" CliffJumper said, lips pressed into a firm line. StarScream let out a small whimper, Knock Out was tense, but relaxed when StarScream nodded. "Good, because I hate it when others say they're sorry for something they didn't do." He said sternly. StarScream only nodded and wringed his servos.

Knock Out moved forward slightly and put his servo on the seeker's arm, which flinched in surprise before he moved to press his helm against the others.

"Scrap, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell…" CliffJumper now realized he sounded just like the CliffJumper they knew and he felt immensely guilty. He sagged his shoulders and looked down to the steeled floor below them. Knock Out chuckled lightly, surprising the red grounder.

"It's alright. The Commander is hard on himself often and he needs a good talking to once in a while." Knock Out said, StarScream was quiet as he mulled over the words and let them sink in, trembling slightly from where he stood with his helm against the others. An intimate way to show support, CliffJumper guessed, it often occurred between him and Arcee when they were alone or one was having a bad day.

He sighed softly and nodded, smiling a little for the teal seeker as he looked up and offered a weak smile back. CliffJumper rolled his optics and sighed, holding out his arms. StarScream and Knock Out were both confused at the action as he waved his servos for the other to come closer.

"Come on 'Scream. You know you want a hug. Plus, I'm sorry and I guess this is a better way to say it." With a wide grin at the seeker, StarScream flushed a little blue and he mumbled a 'no-thank-you' before he fidgeted. He sighed as he rolled his optics and moved to put his servos around the others neck as CliffJumper embraced the seeker.

CliffJumper hummed as he hugged the other for a short moment before he let go. "Better?" He asked, getting a nod from the seeker.

"B-Better. Thank you." StarScream smiled. Knock Out chuckled as he put a servo on his hip, watching the two of them. But that smile disappeared as his optical ridges furrowed upward, servos up and waving.

"No no no!" He exclaimed. And before he could escape, CliffJumper had his massive arms around the slim grounder and hugged him tightly. He struggled before he laughed and moved to pat the others side since his arms were immobile. CliffJumper snickered.

"I ain't gonna leave you out of this." CliffJumper hummed and StarScream laughed softly as did Knock Out. He let go after a few seconds and smiled. "Now let's get to that Energon, huh?" He smirked, getting nods from the two of them. Knock Out led the three of them again, all beaming with smiles as they glanced to CliffJumper behind them. If he was an Auto Bot, why were the others so _evil_? And the same thought ran through CliffJumper's mind; if they were Decepticons, why were they so _nice_?

While he was piecing everything together like a broken mirror, with many sharp shards and many pieces stabbed him, the thoughts that didn't make sense would burn like the cut on his digits. He looked up when the footfalls of the others were silent. StarScream, being Second in Command, had the passcodes to most of the doors on the ship. Typing in the simple code, he opened the door.

"Take as much as you want, CliffJumper." StarScream smiled as CliffJumper could feel his tanks constrict in hunger. But when he rounded the corner to look inside, the feeling wasn't from hunger any longer.

There was hardly anything in the room. He had heard from one or two of the others that they had a pretty impressive stock. This was enough to last everyone on the ship a few days. CliffJumper swallowed as he looked at the two. Now that he thought about it, they didn't look very full either.

"I… I can't…" He said as he looked back at the small stock.

"Please, we can spare a day of Energon." The racer said softly with a nod, saying it was alright for him to take what he wanted.

"Spare a day…?" CliffJumper was confused; didn't they all just eat three meals everyday? What did he mean by that?

"We have rations. Since things are low, we are only allowed a cube every day and a half, to help keep enough for everyone on the ship. StarScream and I are willing to cut our ration for you." Knock Out explained, causing CliffJumper to frown. "Please."

"I can't. No way, I can't do that. As much as I would like to eat, I can't do that to you guys." He said as he backed away from the door, causing the two of the teal cybertronians to look at one another. Knock Out clasped his servos in a begging motion.

"Please, CliffJumper! You need enough so you don't leak out when you return to the Auto Bots, we don't want to kill you just to pretend you weren't in our care!" Knock Out said. CliffJumper looked down to his pedes, servos clenching and soon unclenched. Damn it all. Damn the Auto Bots. Damn everything.

"Fine. Fine… But I get no enjoyment from this even if I'm an Auto Bot. I owe you guys. Once I get back to uh, their base, I'll see if I can find a mine for you guys." CliffJumper smiled weakly. Knock Out smiled softly, brows furrowed upward.

"We would be in your debt if you helped us." StarScream said with a smile, getting a nod from Knock Out. "Please, take what you need."

CliffJumper swallowed, he hated to do this to the two of them, but if he was going to fall through with this plan, he was going to have to do what they asked. So he quietly moved into the room and took only two cubes, meaning the two of them would go three days without refueling. He frowned quietly as he brought them out with him.

"What if you both drank half and I drank the other half of both of them? Then you don't have to go hungry." He offered, the two glanced at each other, he could tell they were deeply contemplating the offer, but they both declined.

"I'm sorry, CliffJumper, but if this were to work, we need you at your best capacity to ensure you make it back alive." Knock Out said as the vermillion grounder sagged.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled as he held a cube in each servo. "Where should we go…?" He asked before he watched as StarScream shut the door and moved to place a servo on his back plating to lead him back the way they came.

"For now, you'll have to stay in the medical bay. Knock Out has a hidden room for storing tools and the like, but it hasn't been used in eons." StarScream said and CliffJumper looked back to Knock Out who gave a nod to confirm what StarScream had just said. The seeker sighed as he rubbed at his optics. He could see the fatigue on the seeker's frame, now realizing they were on high alert constantly since they were being hunted.

"Oh. Okay." CliffJumper said simply, "I just have to be quiet for a while, right?"

"That will be not needed, StarScream. Knock Out." A voice said from behind the three of them, causing the two teal mechas to pause and quietly turn around. The voice was deep and, unlike the alternate, gentle. CliffJumper was last to turn around and he nearly dropped his cubes.


	5. Megatron

It was a huge surprise to see the massive warlord with optics as soft of teal as the other two in his company. "I see you've found a new friend, StarScream. Knock Out. From what I can tell, he's not the original that we had the misfortune of putting down." The former gladiator, Megatron, said.

StarScream and Knock Out immediately lowered to a knee to bow before their lord. CliffJumper was the only one who remained standing; he wasn't ready to bow down to the Decepticon leader just yet. He needed proof that he wasn't as ruthless as the Megatron he knew. Of course StarScream and Knock Out took a lot of convincing, but he knew their sparks were good.

"I understand you don't trust me, CliffJumper, and I don't expect you to." Megatron looked down at the smaller grounder (who was a bit taller than Knock Out) and offered a small smile.

CliffJumper took this moment to take in the differences of this Megatron; his collar was a forest green instead of violet. His optics, like the others, were teal halos on a backdrop of black. Even his cannon arm was mustard yellow; the color inside the cannon was still the same alluring blue, purple and pink mixture. Megatron was quiet as he could gather he was studying him. After a while of staring, Megatron cleared his vocals. CliffJumper looked up and blinked.

"Oh, sorry for staring." He said as he just continued to stare, regardless.

Megatron let out a gentle chuckle, causing CliffJumper to blink again at the other. That was unexpected. "That's alright. I gathered from video feeds from SoundWave that you are not the CliffJumper we are familiar with. And were unfortunate to put down."

There was a pause as he could tell the warlord was not at all too happy with their course of action to down a mecha they could had converted from evil to good.

"That's OK, Megatron. I understand it must have been a very hard choice. But he was hostile and you had no choice. And from what I think happened, he wasn't going to switch sides." He said with a firm nod. He couldn't blame them, even Optimus and Ratchet would have done the same, but they wouldn't stain the base with blood of those they could have saved.

Truth be told, the prisoners would most-likely kill themselves before they would be given the option to defect to the opposite side. Of course they never had a prisoner and they weren't too keen on having one, much like the backwards Decepticons. Backwards, that actually sounded fitting to this whole universe. The universe where everything is backwards.

Megatron cleared his vocals again, seeing that CliffJumper was side-tracked and seemed to be lost in thought. Snapping out of his daze, the vermillion grounder looked up. "As I was to say earlier, it isn't needed to have your presence unknown while aboard the Nemesis. SoundWave had alerted me when Lt. DreadWing had said he had a prisoner. We both thought it to be TailGate, but getting in contact with Airachnid; she confirmed that he was deceased.

"Now that we know that you are indeed CliffJumper, we were a little on edge, but after having SoundWave watch your interactions with my officers, we deemed you were not a threat and the CliffJumper we knew." Megatron took a moment to let the words sink into CliffJumper's processor before he continued- "But since you are on the ship, I would recommend you have one of my officers with you at all times, just so the drones don't get suddenly startled when they see you. I do want your presence to not be known upon the ship to the soldiers, but it's unavoidable."

CliffJumper nodded, that was true. He couldn't just stay holed up in the medical bay, he needed to get out and move around. He wasn't a prisoner, like the others said, more-or-so a guest of honor. If there was such a thing of 'honor' on the Auto Bots here in backwards universe.

"Lord Megatron, I'm willing to be the escort to CliffJumper." StarScream and Knock Out were now standing, StarScream having spoken as he put a servo to his own chassis to indicate that he was willing. "It would be an honor to ensure that he gets what he needs and is given small duties to earn his keep."

Megatron was quiet before he nodded. "Very well, StarScream. Ensure that the drones know that he isn't a threat as well. I will relay a message to the top ranking soldiers to ensure that they tell their lower ranking soldiers that CliffJumper is in fact deceased, but this is a copy of the original. That may divert their attention, but they are curious beings."

"Yes, Lord Megatron, I will." StarScream's wings were held up proudly, as if just chasing a sparkling around the Nemesis was a great honor of service. CliffJumper had to admit, it broke his spark to see how devoted this alternate was to his Lord, even if he wasn't a fighter. He had to admit, he felt bad for realizing how weak the Commander was when he easily downed him back in Jasper.

"Excellent. If you do not mind, I would like to discuss some things with CliffJumper, as would SoundWave." He said, halos growing in calmness as he looked down to the vermillion mecha. CliffJumper seemed shocked; he wanted to talk to _him_? Well, who was he to refuse?

"Uh, s-sure! Of course. Why not." He said with a quick nod and stood tall and tensed. Megatron only smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Don't seem so tense, come, and let us not delay SoundWave further." The massive mecha the color of dull mercury turned his back to CliffJumper and started his way to the bridge. CliffJumper looked back to Knock Out and StarScream who both smiled and nodded. They were so devoted; it made him regret ever assuming they were really _that_ evil. He gave a firm nod and grin back at the other two before he waved with a pair of digits.

"See you guys later!" He said, and went off after Megatron.


	6. Under Attack

The two walked in silence. There wasn't much to say on such a short trip from the endless corridors to the bridge, where Megatron had said SoundWave was waiting. In all honesty, CliffJumper was nervous to even encounter the spymaster; he knew what he was like from the others. He was glad he never had the chance to encounter the mecha personally, he was sure he wasn't to survive if he did.

Megatron stepped up to the bridge doors, which opened quickly to allow access to the two. SoundWave's bristled helm tilted slightly before he looked over. CliffJumper's mouth fell open.

SoundWave wasn't wearing his visor. And what a shocker! He wasn't all mutilated like the others back in his world thought he was; missing lips, no eyes, sharp dentals… No, he was actually pretty good looking, he had to admit.

SoundWave had four optics, two on each side. There was a thin scar that ran down his right side, rendering the bottom optic useless as he offered a small smile to the other. He could tell he wasn't used to such an action the way he seemed confused with what he was doing. CliffJumper just stared, as usual, but he smiled back.

"SoundWave and I are curious as to how you got here, if you don't mind sharing." Megatron said, SoundWave nodded as he turned to face him. SoundWave wasn't azure; he was a bit lighter in color, tan. His bio lights weren't violet, but neon green! Even his optics were neon green, he could see that they weren't halos, but targets with a large center. This was weird, and CliffJumper showed it so easily that SoundWave picked it up in his electromagnetic field. Or EMF, for short.

"SoundWave- Apologizes. CliffJumper- Uneasy." The spy master said as he watched as CliffJumper blinked rapidly before standing up straight. He waved both servos and laughed uneasily.

"N-No! It's OK. Just not used to all the changes." But that wasn't going to slip past SoundWave's ability to read EMFs and body language so easily.

"CliffJumper- Lies. CliffJumper- Uneasy, too much to take in. Require time to self. SoundWave- Can wait. SoundWave- Doesn't want CliffJumper to be uneasy around SoundWave." The tan mecha said, lips pulling apart in a gentle smile as all four optics closed. He wasn't used to this either.

"If… If that's OK with you, I mean, I don't want to have to wait too long…" CliffJumper said with a frown that tugged at his lips. He had to admit, he felt guilty for turning him down by appearance and reputation alone. He was better than that.

"SoundWave- Does not mind waiting. SoundWave- Would be glad to wait until CliffJumper is no longer uneasy." SoundWave nodded, lips pulling apart as he exhaled, seeing that his dentals were needle thin, more like teeth than dentals. But at least he wasn't hostile or mute like he knew him to be. What a relief!

"Yeah, thanks. I'll make it up to you guys." He said with a smile. SoundWave nodded and looked to Megatron, who seemed to frown, but he smiled.

"Very well. We'll give you until tomorrow to gather your bearings and then we'll discuss your travel up to this point." This made CliffJumper feel utterly ashamed he was pushing the date back later; he knew they didn't have time to waste since they were on the run, but he didn't want to just be so overwhelmed that his words would trip over themselves.

"Thank you. So much, honestly, I feel so bad." He said as he lowered his helm, which rose when he felt the others thundering pedes come closer, a servo to his shoulder.

"Don't fret, CliffJumper, we'd rather you trust us with time than on a whim." Megatron said with a smile. "I'll have StarScream come to the bridge and take you to a room." He said, turning to SoundWave who nodded and raised a pair of slender digits to his audial.

"Commander StarScream- Requested at bridge." He said aloud through the communications. After a few seconds, the servo fell to his side and he nodded to CliffJumper, "Commander StarScream- Will be here shortly."

CliffJumper nodded in mute thanks before he heard the door open, a drone shambling in. He looked to be in horrible shape- in fact, he was leaking Energon everywhere!

"L-Lord Megatron! The Auto Bots have ambushed us on the deck!" The drone gasped as he froze when he saw CliffJumper, who blinked at the drone and held up his servos to say he wasn't going to attack, but the drone had fired his weapon, screaming that there was an Auto Bot on the bridge.

SoundWave had moved in with fluid motion, deflecting the blast with a tendril and coiling the same one around the drone's arm, rising it up so the blaster pointed skyward. Megatron moved to stand in between the two of them and bared his dentals.

"Drone! Explain why you fire at an unarmed guest!" Megatron snapped, still carrying the same tone of voice as the original when he was angered or displeased.

"F-Forgive me, Lord Megatron! Sir SoundWave! But he's an Auto Bot, i-isn't he?! I was only acting on instinct to protect you!" The drone stuttered, surprised that the two were defending the Auto Bot.

"Drone, he is not an Auto Bot that we know. He is not from here, he is not out to kill us like the others. Now please, calm down, lower your weapon, and tell me what is happening on the deck." Megatron's tone had dropped a few octaves so he was calm, something CliffJumper never thought he could do.

"I'm sorry, my Lord! The Auto Bots ambushed us on the bridge! I don't know how they managed to get on, but there was no ground bridge! I think they used the mountain's spires to get on!" The drone explained quickly, his arm released by SoundWave as he spoke.

SoundWave's visor slid into place as the screen flicked to life, the map of the Nemesis being pulled up and the vital signs of the ship flared on the screen. It seemed the Auto Bots were trying to down the ship by attacking the engine hulls. Megatron grit his dentals and hissed, "SoundWave! Get a squad out there, aid them and make sure they don't damage the hulls! Get Knock Out, DreadWing and any able bodied soldier to the hulls!" He ordered commands, the drones at their stations typing furiously to get the Nemesis' defense systems online.

Just then StarScream rushed in, a little distressed as he went to the drone, seeing it was injured. "What happened? My Lord?" He asked as he looked to the larger seeker, who narrowed his optics as he watched the life signals of the hulls start to drop.

"The Auto Bots are aboard; they're trying to ground us. I need you to get the drone to the bay and take CliffJumper to a secure location. They cannot know he's here!" Megatron ordered, but StarScream objected.

"But my Lord! I must help the others in any way I—"

"No, StarScream! You will escort CliffJumper, once he is secure, and then you may join the others!" He bellowed, causing the seeker to cringe, servos tight on the drone before he nodded, bowing his helm.

"Forgive me, my Lord, I meant not to object. I will do as you wish." He said as he waved for CliffJumper to give him a servo, to which he spent no time hesitating. The three made their way out, the vermillion grounder looking over to see Megatron conversing with SoundWave before the two left the room and turned down a different hallway, sprinting towards the chaos.

With the aid of CliffJumper, StarScream was able to get the drone to the medical wing and get him settled in before he took CliffJumper's servo and hurried him down the hallway. There was a series of doors, and when he opened one, there was another. And behind that door was a trapdoor that led to a small holding place below the floors.

"Please, stay here! Don't get out until I come and get you or either Doctor Knock Out or Lt. DreadWing. Understood?" The teal seeker said, his brows knit in worry for his comrades who were fighting without him. CliffJumper nodded and put a servo on both of his shoulders.

"Hey, be careful, OK? I'll be OK. Give them hell for me." CliffJumper smiled, causing the seeker to blink and smile, "That sounds weird for me to say, but whatever, give them hell!" CliffJumper said and shooed the other out, who ran off down towards the fight.

CliffJumper closed the doors and crawled down the trap door, moving to find himself a spot to sit. Sagging against the wall, he prayed that no-bot would be fatally wounded today.

Now all he had to do, was wait.


End file.
